The Avenger
by EricDaSuperSaiyan
Summary: When the infamous Yamato no Orochi mysteriously gets revived from the dead, the Uchiha clan will be it's first target, starting a chain of attacks on Exorcist Clans. Even more, this is during the conference of the main Hidden Leaf Village (Which in this fanfiction consists of the Uchiha and Himejima Villages)
1. Chapter 1

Raging flames swarmed all over the Uchiha village, leaving behind only a trail of tears of blood. The only fighter seen left was but a boy. around 8. He wore a black high collared shirt with an Uchiha symbol on the back. He was desperately trying to hold back the culprit of this colossal damage.

"Katon! Great Fireball Jutsu!" A little boy named Sasuke released a huge sphere of searing flames towards an eight headed serpent, not even putting a scratch on it's skin. _What do I do... _Sasuke panicked, walking slowly backwards as the monstrous eastern styled dragon closed in on Sasuke. He closed his eyes, waiting for his almost seemingly death, but he felt nothing. He looked up and saw his older brother Itachi standing right in front of him, his back facing Sasuke. "Nii-san?" He widened his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke, do me a favor, go to the our house and see if our guests along with our parents are okay, for me, I'll be the one who will be fighting this big guy." Itachi looked back on his little brother, who was shivering in fear. "B-but.. you'll be killed!" Sasuke said the inevitable, taking on the serpent was a suicide mission, but the big brother didn't budge one bit. Itachi chuckled, and kneeled down in front of Sasuke.

Poke. Sasuke flinched, two fingers were pressed against his forehead. "Just trust me, alright? I'm your big brother, I'll always be there to protect you, so I can't die just yet, right?" Itachi smiled one last time, slowly turning back to face the serpent. "Oi! Yamato no Orochi! Your opponent is going to be me." Itachi's eyes began to swirl into his clans Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. A eye with a red iris with a tomoe pattern, in this case. Itachi's had three tomoe's.

WHOOSH! Itachi disappeared in an instant, Sasuke shook out of his frightened state, he knew he had to follow his older brother's orders or else he would be in big trouble if he didn't. _Nii-san! You better come back safe and sound! _Sasuke closed his eyes, holding back the tears. "Katon! Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke heard a faint shout, he looked back and saw a huge dragon made of flames. "Nii-san will win! No matter what!"

"Hey Raynare, there's a survivor, he's just a little kid." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, he was near the staircase to his house. "Oh? I see, let's give him a quick death." A black haired girl wearing a very revealing outfit with black wings landed right in front of Sasuke. She patted the paralyzed boy. "Good boy, now **die._"_**

CHING! A shadow from the ground flew up, forming a man around Itachi's age. "Shisui nii-sama?" Sasuke gasped. "Hey Sasuke-kun, where's Itachi?" Shisui asked the little boy while the girl jumped back in surprise. "Nii-san is fighting that big monster! Help him please!" Sasuke grasped onto Shisui's shirt, begging him to help his older brother.

"Don't worry Sasuke, after I'm done with these brats, I'll help Itachi, you've got to get to safety, now go." Shisui disappeared, an explosion happened right next to Sasuke. "He's not going anywhere." Another man with wings descended down, but he was instantly knocked out in a flash of light, Shisui appeared right next to the body. "Sorry, but he is."

The child slammed the door open, seeing his parents and a beautiful woman in a black kimono staring straight at him. "SASUKE!" His mother screamed, embracing her child tightly. "I was so worried about you! Why did you run off like that! You would've been hurt!" His mother looked straight into his eyes. "Nii-san and Shisui nii-sama are fighting that thing! We've got help them!" Sasuke ignored his mothers question, turning to his father. The chief of the Uchiha Clan, who was in a deep state of though.

"My son, you will take Shuri-sama and her child to a safe location, the remaining men will fight the monster, the woman and children besides these two have already been evacuated." His father stood up. "Sasuke, my son, ever since child birth I haven't held you once have I?" He rhetorically asked. "Come here." Sasuke nodded, and got closer to his father. "Carry on the Will of Fire, I know you can do it." The man known as Fugaku Uchiha hugged him.

"My sweet little Sasuke, live a long and happy life, make the Uchiha proud of you." His mother kissed on him on the nose one last time, and head outside, along with his father. _Tou-san, Kaa-san... __  
_

"Now Sasuke-kun, will you show us the way towards the evacuation site?" The woman gently asked Sasuke, who nodded, barely keeping up with the events happening right now. The roof started to crumble, Sasuke motioned the woman and child to quickly hurry. "Okaa-san, where are we going?" The little girl beside Shuri asked. "We're going back home sweetie, now just follow the brave boy."

The three were outside near a wheat field, the smoke coming from the village was still visible from afar. "Oh Mikoto, please be alright.." Shuri muttered. (Mikoto is Sasuke's mother)

Sasuke then felt a tingling sensation in his spine, it was getting stronger and stronger. He heard footsteps, quickly. He drew a kunai from his equipment pouch, and stabbed behind without a second though.

**EEEEEK! **The two woman shrieked in horror, Sasuke's face had droplets of blood, his kunai pressed into the body of another person with black wings. "No.. that's impossible... you shouldn't be able to see me when I go in my cloak..." The man widened his eyes. "The Sharingan... that's how you were able to see me..."

(This is basically how Obito gained his Sharingan.)

The Sharingan had suddenly replaced Sasuke's eyes, his expression was serious. He withdrew his kunai, and looked at the two horrified woman. "Let's go, we're almost there."

"Okaa-san! Sasuke-kun has two tomoe's in his eyes!" Akeno pointed out the two dot's that resembled comma's. Sasuke realized his vision was different, he could see the chakra flow of Akeno and Shuri, both of them had low chakra foundations. "So this is the Sharingan..." Sasuke looked at his hands, seeing the same thing as well. "Ara ara, for such a young man, you've obtained your clans special Eye Technique. I'm sure your parents will be proud, now let's go." Shuri patted Sasuke, who almost shook it off due to his increased reflexes.

_This is so cool... _Sasuke turned around and saw a huge explosion come out of the town once again. "I have to help..." Sasuke gritted his teeth, but he couldn't leave the two females behind. _What would nii-san do in this kind of situation... _

"Let's keep going." Sasuke told the two, who nodded. The boy began to walk and search around for enemies. _No traps, no hostiles. _"Sasuke-kun, you seem to know your way around here, how so?" Shuri asked. Sasuke's gentle expression was visible on his face now. "Nii-san always used to take me here for training and other stuff. Like fishing." Sasuke said, now at a steep hill. "Over this hill will be the evacuation site, it'll be guarded with other men, so just run from here." Sasuke pointed at the top of the hill. "I have to help nii-san now! So please be careful from here on out!"

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, you've been a great help to us. I hope we can meet again soon." Shuri said with a giggle while touching her face. "Baiii!" Akeno waved at the blushing boy, who nodded. "See you!" Sasuke began to run the opposite direction. _Hold on nii-san! Tou-san! Kaa-san! I'm going to show you how powerful I am now! _He smiled.

**Uchiha Ruins, 9:20PM**

"Taichou! We can't hold out for much longer! The third Division has been wiped out!" A man reported to Fugaku, who was grabbing onto the stump where his left arm was. "What about Shisui and Itachi?" He grunted, trying to hold back the pain. "I don't know sir, they've gone missing, Itachi-sama's last words were "I'm going to talk to it", sir!" Fugaku gasped. _No, he's not actually going to... _

A huge explosion happened next to Fugaku, who was ducked down behind sand bags. The eight headed serpent out of nowhere appeared to face Fugaku straight on. "I guess he failed..." Fugaku closed his eyes, his eldest son was now probably dead, now it was his time. "Katon! Enjou no Kaenhoushaki Jutsu! (Fire Style, Blazing Flamethrower Jutsu!)" A huge wave of flames began to pour over the serpent, the horrible sound of a flamethrower could be heard. "That voice.. there's no way that could be..- Tou-san! Are you alright!?"

"Sasuke..?" Fugaku looked up, seeing his youngest son looking at him in horror. "Your arm!" Sasuke pointed towards it in horror. "It's alright my son, where did Orochi go?" Fugaku asked about the monster, looking at the gaping hole in the wall, it was pushed back by Sasuke. _Amazing, none of us were able to damage Orochi, but he was able to damage it enough to push it back. Ha, I've never been prouder. _

"Sasuke, I want you to get out of here, it is far too dangerous for a little boy for you to be here."

"But I'm much stronger! Please! You can't fight without a missing arm! I can beat that thing!" Sasuke begged his dad, who sighed. "Alright, fine, but I'll be in trouble by your mother if you get hurt." The father proudly laughed. Sasuke nodded, turning around to face that thing. SMACK! Sasuke was knocked out by Fugaku. _Sorry my son, but you'll understand someday. I can feel my bretheren crying down their, that's why I have to go._

**The Next Day, 7:30AM (Sasuke POV)**_  
_

I woke up covered in sweat, I had the scariest nightmare, that I was fighting some big eight headed snake, then I was on some ship, but then it exploded... I looked around and saw Akeno-chan laying on the ground asleep. I widened my eyes in shock, I saw a burning ship on shore. "It seems your awake, you gave us quite a scare you know." A foreign looking man said to me, I didn't even know him. He chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you or that little girl, I'm Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, Bishop of Sirzechs Lucifer."

_Did he just say Lucifer? _"Lucifer?"

"Yep, as in the Satanic Devil Lucifer."

(3rd Person)

Sasuke jumped back, preparing to take out his kunai. Heinrich laughed heartily again. "As expected from a member of the Uchiha clan, no wonder your clan is known as the strongest exorcist clan, what's even more you have unlocked your Sharingan." Sasuke didn't realize he still had his Sharingan activated, he relaxed the energy in his eyes, and it returned to it's base form.

"Wait, where's Kaa-san and Tou-san?" Sasuke gasped, seeing that he was on some remote island, and a little girl around the same age as him and Akeno was sleeping next to Heinrich on some fancy bed. "WAIT! WHY IS SOME FANCY BED ON AN ISLAND!" Sasuke yelled out confused. "Demonic powers my little friend, and now you are one as well." Cornelius said in a serious tone. _Wha.. whoa!_ He felt a weird sensation coming out of his back, he looked back and saw two bat-like wings. While Sasuke began to rant and shout as much as a sports commentator.

Akeno slowly opened her eyes, she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Oh! Good morning to you as well my dear." Heinrich greeted the little Akeno, who looked confused. Remembering what happened last night, she began to tear up.

"Now Sasuke, I regret to inform of you of this but... there were no survivors during the battle against the infamous Yamato no Orochi." Heinrich informed Sasuke, who stopped his tantrum immediately. "Your lying, Tou-san isn't dead, neither is Nii-san!" Sasuke yelled at the Bishop, who had his eyes closed. "You two, were the only bodies found in the shipwreck over there." He pointed at the burning ship. Sasuke fell down to his knees, something in his eyes had changed, slowly changing into an atom shaped Sharingan."

_What's this? He unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan? I see, so the myth of the Mangekyo Sharingan being obtained through the loss of someone important is true. _Heinrich in his mind said, smiling at the talented Uchiha. Sasuke then suddenly felt a searing pain on his neck. "Ngh!" He whimpered, grabbing the side of his neck. "What's wron- oh my goodness, this kid is getting more and more dangerous by the second." Heinrich sighed. _The Cursed Seal of Heaven, only viable through Orochi... __I'll have to report this to ojou-sama. _

Rias yawned during the midst of this emotional train wreck. "Ojii-san, can we go home now?" The little girl with crimson red hair asked with an innocent smile, but stopped when she saw the two children in despair, along with her so called uncle in deep thought. Cornelius suddenly got up. "It's been decided, these two will be living with you, Riasu, your onii-sama has ordered it. So take care of them alright?" Cornelius bent down in front of Rias, patting her on the head. "Mmm!" She nodded, happy that she would get two new friends.

**Gremory Residence, 10:00PM**

"Dear, why won't you wear more formal clothing?" A beautiful woman with long brown hair asked Sasuke, who was hiding in his room. "I just want to wear my normal clothes! Formality is not my forte!" Sasuke yelled to the woman. "But you must act very responsibly now, you are a member of the Gremory family!" Venelana giggled, seeming to enjoy the argument. "Shut up! I'm a member of the Uchiha!"

Rias watched the argument grow more intense in complete silence, almost feeling ignored. She sighed, and walked to the room next to hers. "Hello? May I come in?" Rias knocked on the door while hearing the two in the background. "Yes..." She heard a faint voice, and opened the door. Before her was a girl with her face on her knees, hugging a teddy bear. "I'm Rias Gremory, the next heir of the Gremory Family! Nice to meet you!" Rias said proudly, but she saw the little Akeno keeping the depressed expression.

"What's your name?" She said to Akeno, who barely made out the words. "Himejima... Akeno..." Rias sighed. "Don't be sad, I'm sure your mother wouldn't like it if she saw you sad, would she?" Rias stepped onto deep territory, daring to talk about her late mother. Akeno's eyes widened, she gasped, seeing that being in such a helpless state wouldn't make her mother happy at all. "See? She wouldn't, and neither would any of us, because your one of us now, your never going to get hurt again." Rias got on the bed and hugged her gently, rubbing her back. Akeno hearing this let go of all of her tears.

"Katon! Goukyakou no Jutsu! (Great Fireball Jutsu!)" A huge fireball went through the hallway, disrupting the heartwarming moment. "Ara ara, aren't you such an adorable child?" Riasu's mother said loudly, making Rias and Akeno laugh. _  
_

"Oi! How dare you!" A man that looked like Rias yelled, running up the stairs. Smacking Sasuke on the head in a speed that matched God himself. "How dare you have a contest of who's fire is stronger! If that's so! I will happily fight for my dear Venelana!"

"That hurt! And how'd you even get in here! The doors closed!" Sasuke whined at the unlogical event, growling at the older man, sparks flew between each other. Sasuke jumped back, performing a series of hand seals. "Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu! (Dragon Flame Jutsu!)" A thin line of flames matched with the man's own flames, which increased in size every second. "Ara ara dear, why are you dueling a little boy you don't even know the name of?" Venelana giggled at her husband, who stopped immediately. "Oh, then what's your name little punk?" He asked Sasuke, who shunned the man. "HEY! DON'T IGNORE YOU RUNT ASS LITTLE BRAT!" The two began to have a fight again, but the doorbell rang.

"Huh? Who is it?" Venelana called out to the mysterious visitor. "It's me!" A familiar voice said. "Onii-chan!?" Rias immediately ran downstairs to welcome her older brother. "Oh! My kawaii little sister Riasu!" A man with crimson hair just like Rias happily said to Rias, who hugged him. Sasuke watched the happy reunion in the shadows. _That must be the Lucifer... _

NNNGH! Sasuke flinched in fear when he looked towards his direction. "Oh! That must be the new member of the family! If I'm correct, Uchiha Sasuke right? Come out of there!" The Devil Lord kindly called out to Sasuke, who jumped up in the air. "Katon! Gouky- OOF!" Sasuke hit the ceiling, and dropped down pathetically. "Quite the energetic devil isn't he?" Sirzechs scratched the back of his head while holding a giggling Rias in the other half. "DON'T CALL ME A DEVIL! I REFUSE TO BE A PART OF THIS UNHOLY COMMUNIT- whoa..." Sasuke lost consciousness once again from the impact on his head. "Hopefully he doesn't pull a Kogu from Drag so Ball and doesn't lose his memory from that." Sirzechs said comically.

* * *

Boring first Chapter eh? Don't worry, Chapter Two will be out pretty soon, still deciding whether Sasuke will be having a harem, or I'll just pair him up with Akeno, which I mainly do in all of my fanfictions, other then that. I know the explanation of the attack on the Uchiha village is vague, or non existent because I'm too lazy to check if there is one right now. I'm trying to keep this as comical as possible, so I will now explain how Sasuke and Akeno became devils.

So when Fugaku knocked out Sasuke, he ordered one of his soldiers to take his body to the evacuation site, which is basically three big ships designated to get to the Vatican for safety. Now, did the ship get destroyed like it always does in some anime because of the sole reason that it had no protection? Hell yes, because obviously the ones guarding it are weaklings because that's just logic right. Shuri, Akeno and Sasuke were on that ship, but Yamato No Orochi after destroying the village transformed into his human-like form, which is what you know as, Orochimaru. He sneaked along the river that the ships were on route on, destroying them immediately. He saw potential in Sasuke, who is basically a prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, not only is he proficient in the Fire Release Arte, but he also unlocked his Mangekyo Sharingan RIGHT AFTER he unlocked his Sharingan. Now, does this mean Sasuke will be OP now, and I will answer that in an extended version of the word.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

There would be no point to a fanfiction then right? Right? Obviously yes, because the majority of the fanfictions these days of the protagonist, which is either Issei or Naruto, because Naruto is involved in 99.9% of the fanfictions on this website and MAN! My ear is mad itchy!

So why did I unlock Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan so early? Simple, because I have no fucking imagination, so my puny brain can only input a simple plot like this. And if you are still reading my attempts to humor you, I will personally give you a medal which holds honor equivalent to the Medal of Honor.

Returning to the topic, Orochimaru placed the curse on Sasuke, and I will make it start off on Curse Level Two, but he won't use it until I get really far into the story. Akeno when she was about to be killed by Orochimaru, Shuri begged him to spare her own daughter for her own. Not realizing that these were the family of Baraqiel, Orochimaru took pity on the woman and child, killing only the woman. Orochimaru is a Fallen Angel, because making him a Youkai would make it more complex then this story should already be. Sasuke will be part of Sirzechs Lucifer's handpicked ANBU Black Ops, because the ANBU I think are just badass because of their animal resembling masks. #yolo.

And here ends my rant, just kidding you though I was done you must be shitting because I didn't even place comma's in this sentence excluding the apostrophe earlier in this.

Is Itachi dead? Well I'm not telling you, because I'm sleepy and I have to take a shit. Chow or whatever you say, it's in a different language so don't judge. Reviews are appreciated, and if you criticize this fanfiction I will fap to your comments and release it all over a picture of your facebook profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Blitzkrieg of Events**

**Three Years Later**

"You can't be serious..." Sasuke groaned. Rias and Akeno were laughing nonstop at the newly dressed Sasuke. "Deary, it looks great on you!" Venelana clapped her hands in joy. "NO I DON'T!" Sasuke yelled at Venelana, instantly changing back into his normal attire. "But you looked dashing on that... no matter. I have plenty more for you to wear!" Venelana opened the closet right next to them, revealing a huge variety of suits and other attire of formality. "Huh?" Venelana gasped, Sasuke was long gone by the time she noticed.

BAM! Sasuke closed the door shut, sinking onto the ground as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. _She's so nosy... _Sasuke looked up at the ceiling saying these words. "Nii-san, I hope your watching over me. You too as well Kaa-san." He closed his eyes, continuing to think of his family who was in Heaven. "Alright!" Sasuke jumped out of the window, realizing that the sky was dark purple. _I could've sworn it was 10:00 in the morning... _

"That's because it's always nighttime in the Underworld squirt." Sasuke panicked when he saw Lord Gremory, the father of Rias. "Uh... I was just uh..." Sasuke looked bothways, "Your going to train so that you avenge your clan one day, isn't that right?" Lord Gremory lowered his left eye, making Sasuke sigh. "Yeah, I can't just stand around and enjoy life when I know I have a purpose to fulfill... OOF!" Sasuke grabbed his head, Lord Gremory smacked him on the head. "IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW YOUR ONLY ELEVEN YEARS OLD!?" Lord Gremory scolded him. "Jeez.. I can still try..." Sasuke tried to hold back his tears.

Sighing, Lord Gremory bent down in front of Sasuke. "Last chapter, when we had that contest, you were holding back your Sacred Flames, weren't you?" Sasuke's eyes widened. _How does he know abo- _"Sheesh kid, you don't give me enough credit. I know a lot about the Uchiha clan." Lord Gremory stood up. "But here's a piece of advice. You need to work on other elements as well, you can't expect to beat that Ecchimaru or whatever his name is."

"What do you mean?"

"It means you can't rely on your Sacred Flames alone, he holds the power of a God, so at least try to not embarrass yourself when you fight him, if you live long enough. Try lightning, it goes in conjunction with Fire, like this." Lord Gremory held up his hand, sparks of electricity ran throughout his arm, shocking Sasuke in the process. "If I'm correct, the Uchiha blood running through your vains should make the lightning into a light based attack, known as Holy Lightning."

"So how do I do it?"

"Simple, you basically just have to bring it out with your Chakra, since the Uchiha have great chakra control, your powers should be increased along with your chakra reserves."

"But my natural element is Fire..."

Lord Gremory sighed. "Listen here kid, your a Devil now, so you basically have the ability to manipulate ice, water, fire or even wood."

"Well alright..." Sasuke held up his hand, trying to bring out electric chakra. BZZ BZZZ.

"Not bad, now, let's see if it's holy or n- OW!" Lord Gremory pulled back his hand, kissing it even. "Yep, that sure is Holy, my finger's burning right now, and I regret trying that right now." He fell down unconscious. "HEY!" Sasuke checked up on the older person, who had swirls in his eyes. Sasuke looked around in panic, and slowly left the scene.

**Forests Nearby, 3:30PM**

Panting, Sasuke used the hand seals. (Ox, Rabbit, Monkey) "Chidori!" Sasuke's hand became enveloped in whitish blue lightning, he felt energy all around his body, he dashed towards his target, which in this situation was a large tree. In a piercing light, he thrusted through the tree, leaving a gaping hole behind. Sasuke fell down, gasping for air. He had been going on like this for the whole morning.

"He's already been able to manipulated his Holy Lightning into such a powerful Arte, he's no joke that's for sure." Sirzechs who was watching on a cliff. "Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sirzechs flinched, seeing a searing line of flames coming towards him. _Oh shoot! _He immediately disappeared from sight._  
_

_Wow, he sure is a Maou that's for sure. _Sasuke thought. "Hey hey, it's just me? Alright?" Sirzehcs chuckled at the hostile boy. _I guess he's still jumpy towards me being Lucifer, can't blame him. _

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in a cold tone, obviously not knowing his place being in the presence of a Maou. "I just want to talk with you, actually, it's an offer on how you could get stronger." Sasuke stayed silent, interested in the proposal. "I have a special hand picked squad named the ANBU Black Ops, we handle special operations such as rescue missions, interrogations, and we could use talent like you." Sirzechs said with a smile on his face, Sasuke still unsure sighed. "What about the others?"

"My sister and Akeno-chan? Oh no no no, they don't have that type of mentality, but yours is one that reaches far above my expectations, but don't think I'm using you. You don't need to join, I'm offering you a choice, you'll be training everyday almost nonstop, I know all about your Mangekyo Sharingan and usage of the Holy Flames." Sirzechs asked Sasuke one last time, who nodded in agreement. "Alright then, but first you need to pass the exams." Sirzechs smirked, Sasuke who was determined had the face saying "Bring it on."

"YOUR WHAT!?" Lord Gremory shouted at Sirzechs, who was trying to keep a smile on his face. "Sirzechs my dear son, don't you think it's a little rash to let a little boy into the ANBU Black Ops?" Venelana cautioned her eldest son. "Don't worry about it Okaa-sama, he'll do fine, plus he has a goal, he has the determination and the fire in his eyes to complete it." Sirzechs looked at the little Sasuke talking to Rias and Akeno. "If you're that sure..." Venelana sighed.

**ANBU Exams, 5:50PM**

"The match has been decided, Uchiha Sasuke has won each of his matches against the following, Tenzo Yamato, Kakashi Hatake and Choza Akimichi." The referee said. "Congratulations for becoming the youngest ANBU Black Ops member in history, may you have a fortunate career." The crowd roared, either they were adoring the little boy or doubting his value in the special forces.

"Here is a set of equipment for you." A captain walked up to Sasuke, he had a business suit on, and handed him a tray containing a black robe with red cloud patterns, an animal representing a cat with red whiskers. He looked at the front row and saw the whole Gremory Clan cheering on for him, he put on his mask to his embarrassment. "My names Souji Okita, it's nice to meet you Sasuke." Souji held out his hand for him to shake, which Sasuke did.

**Gremory Residence, 7:50PM**

"Onii-sama, when is Sasuke going to come back?" Rias asked her older brother, who patted her on the head. "Well my kawaii imouto (cute sister), just ask me any time and he'll come running home, alright?" The two were sitting on a couch in the living room, which was filled with fancy furniture and artifacts. Sasuke who was outside stared at the large portion of land the Gremorys owned. _Things are happening so fast...  
_

"Well Sasuke-chan, we'll all miss you. Come back whenever you feel like it!" Venelana waved goodbye to Sasuke, who waved back. "Sasuke! Tell onii-chan whenever you wanna come back!" Sasuke laughed at Rias, waving goodbye to her as well. _See you guys, I'll be back, stronger and smarter._

**Seoul, South Korea (4:55PM)**

[3 Years Later]

"Sasuke, three o'clock." A man in ANBU gear told Sasuke, who nodded. [Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger Hand Seals] "KATON! KARYUU ENDAN! (Dragon Flame Missile!)" Sasuke puffed up his chest, bringing out an enormous amount of flame chakra, he spewed it out, releasing a searing stream of bright orange flames towards the target, which was a spider resembling Stray Devil. It hit, it went straight through the screaming opponent. PHEWWWWW! The flames got even hotter, causing it to become white and larger.

(That was basically a rip off of Hiruzen Sarutobi's Karyuu Endan, which is the most badass thing I have ever seen besides Madara's Gouka Mekkakyu.)

Once Sasuke stopped, nothing was left but a small black corpse. "Good job Sasuke, our mission here is done." The captain Souji Okita praised his student, who nodded. "Let's go back to the barracks guys." The men left, leaving a small flame left, which was soon extinguished by another member. "

**Barracks, 5:20PM**

"Sheesh! These missions are getting harder and harder! The last one took three days to catch and find him!" Souji sighed in exhaustion, relaxing on a rocking chair. "Oh! By the way Sasuke, I've got a message from ojou-sama, your heading back to your old peerage, isn't that great?" Souji smiled at the surprised Sasuke. "It's only for a month though, and he said that he's got an exclusive mission for you. Lucky bastard, is it because I'm getting old?" The leader of the ANBU immediately took on a sad expression. "BUT I'M ONLY 300 YEARS OLD! WAHHH!" Sauske left while his captain was weeping over his ending lifespan, even though he would live about 10,000 years.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Sasuke's eyes flew up, he looked over and saw the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. "Lucifer-dono? What is it that you need?" Sasuke asked, his respect for the Devil King had grown over the years. "Nothing, it's been a while since we last talked, come to my office, let's have a chat." Sirzechs motioned Sasuke to follow him.

Sirzechs opened the door to his domain, which really surprised Sasuke. Instead of some fancy office with diamond swords on the walls and a bunch of paintings, it was just a regular office, well, with pictures of his little sister all over. "Sorry if you find it strange, but my little sister Rias means the world to me."

"No it's fine, I heard I would return to Rias soon, is it true?" Sasuke said with hope, Sirzechs chuckled with a nod. "Yep, also, after your break from your vacation, I have a special assignment, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, alright?" Sirzechs had a proud smile on his face, and a childish one at the same time. Sasuke nodded, eager to know. "Well." Sirzechs put his mouth right next to Sasuke's ear. "Grayfia's pregnant."

Sasuke's eyes widened, unable to say anything, he barely made out the words. "C-congratulations."

"Thanks! I've been wanting to let that out for a while, but I want you to guard her during her pregnancy, even in the Underworld, fame can be a curse. So you'll basically be a bodyguard for about seven months, you think your up for the task?"

"Hai." Sasuke nodded, he walked out of the room. "WOOHOO! JUST WAIT A LITTLE RIAS AND AKENO! I'M COMING BACK HOME!" Sasuke cheered, and ran outside of the building to celebrate more.

**Japan, the Next Day**

A whistling could be heard coming from a Sasuke walking to his home. _I wonder how there going to react, hehehe... _Sasuke had a big smile on his face. "Aigoo (My goodness in Korean), I should've just took the chance of Okita-sama driving me here, whatever. I like looking at the lights of the city. Sasuke looked back, seeing the whole city from a faraway hill. "Earth hasn't changed one bit." Sasuke smiled, and resumed to walk towards his home. "Huh?" Sasuke scratched his head, he heard men shouting something about "I found our Target: Princess!"

"Better check what's going on..." Sasuke muttered, putting on his ANBU equipment to mask his identity. "Nani!?" Sasuke gasped, a huge purple sphere of dark energy had appeared in the epicenter of a forest. Sasuke was pushed back onto the ground, he tried to look at where it was coming from, but the pressure was too great, he stayed like that for a minute.

Looking back up, he saw a huge crater right in front of him. _Whoa.. if I took one more step... _Sasuke didn't need to think about what would happen to him, he resumed to look at the crater. "Was that.. a spacequake?" Sasuke muttered, he had been hearing rumors of large portions of the Earth disappearing in a flash. "It must've been..."

"Freeze." A sword was centimeters away from his neck, he gulped. "Uh, I'm innocent." Sasuke said under his breath. "Do not lie, Devils nor Spirits cannot be trusted." He got a confusing reply. "Question, who are you?"

"I am of the AST, slayer of Spirits and Devils such as you."

_Don't tell me that there's actually a group that tries to take out Devils besides the Datenshi and Tenshi... wait. Did she just say Spirit. _"UGHH!" Sasuke groaned. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you, I was just walking home, now can I go?" Sasuke asked, and the sword got even closer. "What is your name."

"Pardon?" Sasuke said. "I said what is your name."

"Uchiha Sasuke, ANBU Black Ops Member, Knight of Rias Gremory." Sasuke introduced himself to the person he didn't even know looked like. "What? Your the ruthless former Exorcist? Forget it, this is a huge opportunity, NOW DIE!"

"KUSANAGI!" Sasuke yelled out, a chokuto suddenly appeared into his hands, he countered the sword. CHING! "God-like reflexes, as expected from a ANBU member." The opponent grinned, Sasuke gasped at the appearance. It was a girl around his age, with weird mech armor on her, she had silky white hair. "Stop, don't get yourself hurt." Sasuke warned her, but she just kept on attacking. "Fine, I'll just have to force you." Sasuke closed his eyes, he summoned the Mangekyo Sharingan. The girl suddenly became unconscious.

"That'll keep you unconscious for about half an hour, it's only genjutsu." Sauske said, he looked back at the crater, noticing two majestic wings coming out of a figure. "Is that... a person!?" Sasuke immediately jumped towards the middle, grabbing the girl who looked surprised. "Are.. YOU HERE TO KILL ME TOO!?" Sasuke felt a pain in his arm. "Ow!" Sasuke jumped down again. "What was that for?" Sasuke yelled at the girl, who was the same age as the AST member and her. "Don't come closer to me."

"What do you mean!? I was just getting you out of that crater!" Sasuke pointed at the gaping scar on Earth. "Did.. I do that?" The girl said with fear. "Who knows? I bet your one of those Spirits that I heard of before." Sasuke bent down infront of the girl. "So you are here to kill me! SANDALPHON!" The girl roared, a huge gilded throne which looked like a scabbard appeared from the ground. _That magic circle.. it's not from any religion I know... _

(HENCE THE APPEARANCE OF THE SPIRIT, BECAUSE I AM WAY TOO LAZY TO WRITE IT DOWN! Thanks for the description wikipedia site of Date-A-Live.)

_**Upon her arrival on Earth, she wore a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes some of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots.**_

She grabbed the hilt of what seemed a huge broadsword out of the throne. "What is your name and your purpose for coming here." She raised her gauntlet and swung towards Sasuke, causing a large wave of aura. [Horse] "KATON! GOUKA MEKKAKYU NO JUTSU!" Sasuke released a huge wave of flames, expanding widely across the crater, counter the aura. BOOOOM! The two attacks canceled each other out. A huge ball of steam filled the crater, once it disappeared, Sasuke had an irritated voice. "Hey! I was going to answer your question!" Sasuke yelled at the girl. "ANSWER MY QUESTION." Another wave of aura which Sasuke canceled out again. _Jeez, fine..__  
_

Once the smoke cleared, Sasuke sighed. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, Knight of Rias Gremory." Sasuke once again introduced himself. "I am not your enemy, I have no intention of hurting you. I just came to talk to you." _Okay, the last line was a lie, I just want to go home! _

"Hmph." The girl merely just looked Sasuke with more hostility. _Her eyes... it's almost like... she's lonely. _"What's with that face?" Sasuke asked her, she had a tint of confusion in her face. "You know, I'm not human, I'm an Akuma, a Devil." Sasuke blurted out intentionally, making her gasp. "But I'm not evil, nor is any other Devil that I have yet to know, especially my peerage, where we accept and love each other we are flesh and blood. I know you have had a bad history with humans, but they aren't bad either."

"Liar! Every human has told me that I should just die or never come back to this place again!" The girl screamed at Sasuke. "If that's true! Then I'll be the first one to accept you! Over and over again, I will never turn you down!" Sasuke shouted back,a red blush coming onto her cheeks."

"Sasuke.. wasn't it? Are you really going to accept me? You promise?" She asked, Sasuke nodded. "I promise."

"Really Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really really?"

"Yes..."

"Tch.. Don't think those words will fool me!" The girl turned around, scratching her head for a little. Sasuke tilted his head as a small reaction. "Baka baka! (Big Dummy)" She stuck out her tongue. "Wha-" "But you know, your the first person who's ever attempted to communicate with me, that's right! I'll use you to gather information about this world! It'll be confidential! No! Super confidential!" _You make it sound like your some secret intel gatherer... _

"So what's your name?" Sasuke pointed at her, who opened her eyes. "My name? Err.. well.. I don't have one. So I guess I'll need one." The mysterious Spirit stroked her chin. "Sasuke! What would you like to call me!?" The girl anxiously asked the boy, who scratched his head.

_(I'll come up with a few names for you...)_

(Huh?)

_(I know! Misako, no wait. Clarabel! Wait that doesn't fit her... Tome!)_

(I must be going crazy...)

"Tome." ZZZZZ. A huge purple laser made of pure Ki went right above Sasuke's head. "I feel like I got insulted right there..." She growled, Sasuke shook his head. "Alright! What about Tohka!?"

"Tohka?"

"Mm."

"Well, it's not as bad as Tome." She replied with half closed eyes. Sasuke manipulated his lightning to write down Tohka in Japanese on the dirt. 十香 "Sasuke..." The now named Tokha said quietly, Sasuke looked up at her. "Tohka... my name is Tohka..." She smiled at Sasuke, who did the same. _I.. want to protect her. _"Sasuke, why are you wearing a mask?" Tohka asked the masked Sasuke. "Oh this? Here, I'll take it off." Sasuke took off the Cat Mask, revealing a boy with spiky black hair in the back with bangs. Tohka automatically blushed at the handsome boy, who looked confused. "What's wrong, you look sad."

"Oh! It's nothing at all! (BLA BLA BLA BLA!)" The panicked girl began to blurt out some nonsense with the usual "Baka baka!"

"Sheesh I get it, I've got to get home now. You coming?" Sasuke asked the girl, who looked surprised. "Me? Come to your home!? Am I allowed!?" Tohka asked, Sasuke nodded. "Knowing them, they'll be super glad that they get another family member." Sasuke grinned, the wind breezed through the two. The girl first was surprised, and now she was smiling. "Oh, but you can't just go in wearing that. Wear something like this." Sasuke pulled out his cloak, revealing a black high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it the back. "With the cloak?" Tohka asked, Sasuke said either which is fine.

**Gremory Yard, 4:20PM**

"Wowwww! So big!" Tohka began to rant about the castles and the huge gardens, and asked why there were large pictures of Sasuke on the castles. "Beats me..." Sasuke said in a freaked out tone. "OI! WELCOME HOME YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke heard a large roar, he groaned. "KATON! GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU!" [Snake-Tiger] A huge fireball was released towards the cowering Lord Gremory. A few minutes later...

"You didn't have to do that..." Lord Gremory groaned, his white suit was pitch black. "Don't worry about it, you look better in black anyways." Sasuke laughed, and he soon heard screams of two girls. "Sasuke!" Rias and Akeno tackled down Sasuke, who was gasping for air. *COUGH* "What's up guys? Miss me?" Sasuke chuckled. "Yup!" Rias and Akeno smiled at their old friend. Tohka in the background had a face full of envy and anger.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun! My my, you've grown!" Venelana just pulled out the grandmother welcome. "Hello Venelana-san, it's good to be home." Sasuke got up from the two. "And who's this?" Venelana pointed at Tohka, who became flustered. "Oh, that's Tohka, she'll be staying with us for a bit."

"My name is Uchiha Tokha, it's nice to meet you."

"SINCE WHEN WAS THERE ANOTHER UCHIHA SURVIVOR!?" Rias and her father yelled at Sasuke, who sighed. "She just took on the Uchiha name, she's not related to the Uchiha bloodline."

"Sasuke also gave me the name Tohka as well!" Tohka happily chirped, skipping around the garden. "Ossan, do you know what a Spirit is?" Sasuke asked Lord Gremory, who scolded him for saying he's old. "I'm only in my five hundred's! And yeah, well sort of. There's not much about them that's known. If she's staying with us, it's fine, Devil or not, we welcome all!" Lord Gremory bear hugged the four children, who were kicking and yelling for freedom.

"Target Found: Princess."

* * *

THAT'S RIGHT I JUST PUT IN DATE-A-LIVE. Now flame me, eitherway I just started watching this borderline hentai. I decided yes. There will be a harem which will consist of my ballsack, Akeno, Tohka, maybe Koneko because she's just freaking adorable. So who is Souji Okita? Well, he's some fgt that wont be in this story for a while, but in DxD, he's the Captain of some special forces that I'm too lazy to look up again. He's also the Knight of Sirzechs Lucifer.

Now I'm going to kick the discussion of that wanna be samurai out of this shitty ass A/N. What piece will Tohka be? Well let's be logical. Some anime girl that wields a broadsword which is always in an anime for some reason. Now let's see, a broadsword, a heavy ass weapon, unless Tohka is Kisame, there's no way she'll be a Knight. And I'm going to skip the other classifications because screw you. She's going to be a Rook.

Potential Question: Will Xenovia/Kiba and Koneko/Rossweise be in this fanfic, and if so. How will the Devil world tolerate three rooks and three knights. Yes, they will, and how? Well, I'm not going to tell you. Bitch.

So what will be happening in the next few chapters? Well my cheeky little cunt m8. I intend on setting up the scenes of Koneko being executed and where Sasuke comes in like a badass, which ALWAYS happens in real life. Next will be Kiba, and then a few chapters on some random bullshit. BAM. Normal story plot, Issei gets killed, almost gets laid a few times. Repeat step 1 and 2 like 210329013-021 times, including the hyphen because I can. My ballsack is getting heavy and I don't know whether it's because I have to pee or it's working out.

2+2= MC Vagina, that's an actual song. Look that up, I just put that for no reason.

I might put up Character Profiles next chapter, but that depends on whether I'm going to be a lazy asshole and just ignore that crap.

now for the daily sentence that will waste your time reading this because there is such thing as grammar in this sentence, nvermind there is. im not going to corrct that typo because your skinnier then me which makes me full of envy you fgt. Kbye.

I forgot to add the dictionary, because I already uploaded it.

Gouka Mekkakyu: Majestic Pony Pimple Destroyer. If you actually believed that I love you. It actually means Majestic Flame Destroyer.

I think that's it, yeah it is. I'm not going to check. I'm going to upload it right, time to press manage stories while i keep ty-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Two Yandere's Clash**

"What's with all these warnings about spacial quakes..." Sasuke groaned, getting ready to enter the shelter. "Don't worry about it too much, Spirit's usually can't control their powers, shame. They would be great Evil Pieces for Devil Peerages under the right mentorship..." Lord Gremory sighed, and began to talk to Venelana. "Sasuke! Look!" Sasuke heard a proud Tohka having a blazing fire at the palm of her hands, while the civilians around were looking with amazement. "Sorry- excuse me, passing through!" Sasuke creeped through the large crowd, grabbing Tohka by the hand, taking her into a isolated hallway. "You can't just use Demonic Mager in public Tohka! Don't be so reckless!" Sasuke scolded the teary Tohka. "Aren't you proud...?" She pouted, Sasuke groaned. "Yeah..."

"Papa! Look! I threw out my trash!" A little kid passing by said with pride, the father bent down petting his head. "That's a good boy." He smiled. Tohka seeing this bent down for her head to be patted. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" The ribbon around her ponytail flew up a few times. _You've got to be kidding... _Sasuke sighed, patting her on the head, she moaned in happiness. _That sounds so wrong... _

"Sasuke, we have to go outside right now, we need to check out what's happening." Rias panting told Sasuke, who nodded.

While they were finding the exit...

"Hey Rias, I called one of my friends who's interested in the Spirits, and she was begging for me to let her come along. Do you mind if she stays at our house for a little?" Sasuke asked Rias, who smiled. "Of course not, tell her she's welcome, is she a Devil?"

"Mhm, in fact, she's a pure blood. The heir of the Itzuka Clan." Rias was interested. "I see... WAIT! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW HER!?" Rias yelled at Sasuke, who wiped the saliva off his face. "Well, it was about two years ago when I found her stranded in some fire, I don't know it happened, somewhere in the Chiba District of Japan, she like seven years old so she didn't know how to protect herself." Sasuke explained to his leader, who was thinking of about ten possible causes of the fire.

"Hey, how come Tohka isn't coming?" Sasuke asked Rias, they were at the staircase leading out of the shelters. "If I recall the footage we saw of her, she's extremely unstable, putting her in a situation where we Maou forbid could be forced to fight another Spirit, I just want to see the reason why they have appeared."

"Oh, where's Akeno?"

"Already outside, it's only us three since I wanted to show my parents how strong we already are, you ready?" Rias smiled at her Knight, who's eyes turned into their Kekkei Genkai. "You bet."

**Spacequake Site, 8:20PM**

"Please don't tell me all Spirits are my age..." Sasuke groaned, looking at a black haired girl in a crimson/black dress, with a touch of Gothic lolita. "Oh? And who might you be?" The girl called out to the two, who flinched. _Those eyes... _Hiding behind the mysterious Spirit's bang that was covering her left eye was... a golden clockface. "Ara ara, I mustn't have introduced myself have I? Excuse me for my bad manners, my name is Kurumi Tokisaki."

_How does she have a name but Tohka doesn- oh whatever this is off-topic... _

"My name is Rias Gremory, the next Heir to the Gremory Family, I've come to talk to you." Rias said to the laughing girl. "Me? A Spirit, my my. What a blatant lie, if you truly wish to talk to me, then for what reason? I will not hesitate you to eat you alive if you even dare to say why I've come here." Kurumi said with a sadistic face, licking her lips. Sasuke became more aware, when he was about to change to his Mangekyo, Rias stopped him. "Stop Sasuke, we need to show her won't use her powers, turn your eyes to normal, only if she truly wishes for no redemption, then you may, but for now, it is not needed." Rias said. _Gee, I wonder when you started talking like that.._

Sasuke's eyes cycled back into his black iris. "How interesting, very well. What do you need to know?" Kurumi said with a smile. "We'd like to know why you've come to this world, and why do you cause these spacequakes?" Rias questioned her, but she took on a innocent look. "Huh? I'm just an innocent girl, I didn't mean to cause these horrid events! I swear!" She then laughed hysterically.

"She's kind of... well..." Sasuke said. "I suppose it's time for my meal, it's been nice chatting with you Devils, but I have humans to devour." Kurumi waved goodbye. "Zaphkiel!" She called out, a huge golden clock appeared behind her. Two guns appeared in her hands, a flintlock pistol and a musket. She pointed the pistol towards the one o'clock. "Aleph!" A dark aura went into the pistol barrel, she pointed it to her head.

BANG! Her head slumped, Sasuke and Rias stood silent for a moment. The sadistic laugh returned, she came out of sight in an instant, and returned. "Awww, it seems you humans are always gone by the time I appear... oh well, Devils, I have always wondered what they tasted like..."

_Oh no!_ Before Kurumi could move, Sasuke took action. [Snake-Tiger] "KATON! GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU!" Sasuke released the standard Uchiha technique. A huge fireball the size of a meteorite went straight into the ground, creating an even greater crater in the ground.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The whole area came in a cylinder of searing flames, once it was over, Rias sighed. "Sasuke, we don't need to make it worse..." Rias said with half closed eyes, Sasuke scratching his head apologized.

"Ara ara, you must have quite the power to release such an attack of that caliber, it just makes me want to devour you even more." Kurumi behind Sasuke said. "Zayin." Kurumi whispered, then shot her pistol and musket at the two. Instead of injuring them, the two immediately froze in place. "Now, this will be much easier, now my cute little Devil, be one with me." Kurumi opened her mouth, about to devour the young Uchiha.

"LIGHTNING! RING OUT!" A huge bolt of lightning struck Kurumi, miraculously avoiding Sasuke and Rias in the process, the two fell down, not knowing what happened. "Was that.. genjutsu?" Sasuke shook his head. No, it was something far from that, it wasn't an illusion, he was really paralyzed. "She's dangerous, we have to be careful Rias." Sasuke warned her master, who nodded.

"Ara ara, it seems we're having such a lively party, but it makes me sad I wasn't invited! Ufufufu!" A smiling Akeno flew down from the sky, releasing a few more bolts of lightning towards Kurumi who couldn't withstand this barrage from the outraged Akeno, but she held it in quite well. "Oh boy.." Rias groaned. "This is going to be more siege then battle..."

A handful more of lightning bolts struck the Kurumi, who couldn't prepare another one of her abilities. "Ara ara! It seems that your quite low on breath right now Kurumi-san!" Dodging bullets and striking back as well.

"You can say the same as well for yourself Akeno-san!" Kurumi said back, quickly outmaneuvering the deadly thunder, shooting as well, the two seemed to be having fun right now, their attire was ripped and dirty, but they didn't seem to care.

Meanwhile...

Rias looked at the battle smiling while Sasuke covered a portion of his eyes while blushing. "Is she always like this?" Sasuke couldn't remember when his gentle and polite friend was such a... such a... "Like what?"

"A SADIST!" Sasuke blurted out. "Oh, that's only when she gets in a battle, believe it or not when you were gone, we found out she was quite a prodigy in terms of magical prowess, in fact, she's probably on your level. "Wow, I guess I'm not the only one who got stronger huh?" Sasuke smirked along with Rias. They continued to watch the two tussle it out.

A few minutes later

"Hey, howcome the AST isn't coming in ye-" A hail of laser beams were directed towards the two. _Me and my big mouth. _"Rias, we should go..."

"It's alright, it's been a while since I've had to fight!" Rias said excitedly. "Plus! It'll give Akeno a bit more time for fun!" Rias immediately blasted a black hellfire into the sky, probably knocking out a few AST members, not enough to completely obliterate but to knock them unconsciously.

Sasuke just watched with a bland face. _(Quite boring isn't it, Eh?)_

(...)

_(Relax,I am Tenabrae, I am the Centurion of the Spirit of what you call Tohka.)_

(So why are you talking to me..?)

_(That is because Lady Tohka has made you her Knight, Lord Sasuke, she has chosen you as her Guardian.)_

(Okay... wait, if your a Centurion, isn't that one of those four legged ho-)

_(**Those are Centaurs, Lord)**_

(What about those Roman offic-)

_(That is true but I am not that Centurion, I am the Centurion of Darkness and all monsters of Darkness, in this case you call them Familiars.) _

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Stop ignoring me!"

Sasuke came out of his conversation with Tenebrae, and saw Tohka with a impatient expression. "TOHKA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Sasuke yelled at her, almost afraid. "I was looking for you guys..." Tohka said sadly. "You should go back bef-" Sasuke's eyes turned red, he pulled out his blade to deflect the blade of light. "Kind of rude of you..." Sasuke muttered at the white haired girl he met before.

"You... Uchiha Sasuke." The girl, who is named Tobiichi Origami. "Listen, I don't want to fight right now, leave before I force you again." Sasuke sighed.

_"Try me." _Sasuke grinned, his blade instantly came up in a flash of electricity, covering it in blue sparking lightning. "Holy Lightning, I see. You are a true Uchiha after all..." Origami clashed with Sasuke, trading devastating blows right in front of Tohka, who wanted to help. Sasuke jumped up in the air. [Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger] "Katon! Housenka no Jutsu! (Phoenix Sage Fire!)" Sasuke breathed out a hail of small fireballs, which Origami easily dodged in her revealing outfit.

"What have you become! From a proud member of the Uchiha Clan to some lowly Devil! You disgrace the Uchiha name!" Sasuke blew up from that statement, mercilessly striking back Origami in a blaze of flames and electricity. She lost her grip on her sword, Sasuke grabbed the neck of the AST Master Sergeant, staring into her eyes. _Tsukuyomi. _

_What... is happening... _Origami closed her eyes, her eyelids became heavy, her vision was becoming worse and worse. Opening her eyes again, she saw a vision of everything she feared, she even saw her parents own death once again. Sasuke dropped the girl, walking away. Hearing the screams of the girl, he returned to his normal eyes.

"Sasuke, what'd you do to her?"

"I put her under genjutsu."

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Oh bravo! Lord Sasuke! Bravo indeed!" Sasuke saw a tail with a hand at the end wiggling in front of his eyes. "Who are you? Wait, that voice..." Sasuke then realized this guy was, he started laughing really hard. "What is so funny my Lord?" The black dog who possessed the unique tail tilted his head. "Y- y- YOUR TENEBRAE! AHAHA!" Sasuke at this point was rolling on the ground. "Brae Brae!" Tohka yelled out in happiness, hugging the dog with all her might. "Oh goodness, Lady Tohka, what might you be doing? And stop calling me Brae Brae, I beg of you..." Tenebrae started crying a little while being made fun of by Sasuke.

"Alright, I'm sorry. So your Tenebrae huh? I expected you to be some big monster of some sort, whatever." Sasuke grinned at Tenebrae. "I must say, you have quite the talent to possess so much of the Mangekyo Sharingan's abilities." An explosion happen right in between the two, but the two kept on talking with each other, Akeno and Kurumi were panting, smiling at each other.

"Ara ara, might you be tired of this senseless fighting?" The two said simultaneously, both grunted, attacking each other with all their might. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! An explosion the size of a mortar shell happened, a strong breeze went through Sasuke, he saw Akeno being thrown into a tree. [Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram] "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! [Summoning Jutsu!]" Sasuke slammed the ground, causing a huge puff of smoke, out came out a large majestic dog. "Oh! An Arcanine!" Tenebrae said with fascination.

"Arcanine?" Tohka and Rias said in confusion.

"Arcanine is a quadruped, canine Familiar with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It has diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind its elbows and around its ankles. Its underside is black, and it has a billowing, beige tail that is bent in the middle. Each paw has three toes and a round, pink pad, it's extremely loyal to it's owner, along with a speed that matches even a Ultimate-Class Devil or any supernatural being of that caliber." Tenebrae briefly explained, Sasuke caught Akeno in the air. "Sasuke-kun?" She barely made out, he smiled. "Yeah, she's pretty strong, let me take it from here. Okay?" Sasuke asked politely, making Akeno blush. She nodded in silence. "Thanks, gather everyone on Windie, (What Arcanine is called in Japanese) it's too dangerous, she's finally going to start being serious." Sasuke jumped out, landing right in front of the laying Kurumi.

"Ara ara, so you have finally come to be devoured?" Kurumi giggled, Sasuke shook his head. "No, because your being pretty reckless, I'll have to stop you." Sasuke clapped his hands together. "Here I go!" Kurumi took a stance, not sure what Sasuke would do.

"What's Sasuke doing!? He can't fight him!" Tohka said in worry, about to go in to help her friend, Rias grasped her hand, pulling her back. "Whats the matter!?" Tohka said in anger towards Rias. "Relax Tohka, your about to see the power of a Knight of Rias Gremory." Rias grinned at Sasuke.

[Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox. Tiger] "KATON! ENJOU KAENHOUSHAKI NO JUTSU! [Blazing Flamethrower Technique!]" Tohka's eyes widened, her eyes were filled with flames, her ears covered in the sound of a flamethrower. Sasuke had just released the biggest wave of flames that he had ever produced, it was so hot that some of the flames had become blue, covering the now wasteland of ruins in flames. It kept on going for a a few minutes, it finally ended, all that was left was the black dirt and melted metal. The group who was just watching couldn't believe it, even Rias wasn't expecting that kind of firepower. "It was hot.. that it was blue...?" Rias was shaking at the power of her second best friend.

Sasuke began to relax. _That didn't kill her, she probably went back to wherever she came from... _He opened his eyes, he felt a weird sensation in his feet, he looked and saw transparent hands pulling him into the ground. _Shit! _He performed the Summoning Jutsu once again, this time it was a smaller one. "Oh Sasuke.. when did you become a fan of that tentac- whatever, what do you need help with?"

"It's pretty obvious isn't it!?" Sasuke yelled at Enma, who had a body and tail is covered by white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants. He has long white hair that reached into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a sash. "Enma! The Adamantine Staff!" Sasuke said, his face almost being sucked into the void, Enma sighed. _Always needing my help... _

"Henge! Kongyounoi!" Enma began to balance his body into a tail, instantly changing into a diamond hard staff, cutting off the hands grabbing Sasuke's face, Enma quickly transformed back, grabbing Sasuke's head and pulling him out. "Thanks Enma."

"It's nothing aibou (Partner), but tell me, who is this mysterious person you are fighting? Or should I say, clones." Enma said, a serious expression on him, Sasuke titled his head in confusion, and gasped when he saw about thirty Kurumi's laughing uncontrollably, dark purple orbs covering them. "No way! Those are..."

"Prepare yourselves silly Devils! I will obliterate this land, along with you in it!" Kurumi laughed screamed at Sasuke, who was thinking what he should do. "Lord Sasuke, it seems that the one in the far top left is the real one, use the Kamui." Sasuke's eyes widened at Tenebraes suggestion. _This is going to take my Mangekyou Sharingan out for a few days... whatever, I need to stop her. _Sasuke's sweat dropped, seeing the laughing Kurumi's, he closed his eyes for a few seconds.

PRRRINNG! (The sound the Mangekyo makes whenever it does something.) Sasuke's left eye began to drip blood, his eyes were strained, the Kurumi's began to disappear into a different dimension, he fell down to his knees, grabbing his left eye in pain, it went back to it's black iris. Sasuke panted while Kurumi was confused. "Huuuh? It seems your using some type of technique, damn it. My clones are gone... I'll have to draw back now." Kurumi giggled, dancing around into a dark damaged wall, going into the shadows.

**Sasuke's Room, Three Days Later**

Sasuke was playing with his Chidori, listening to the sounds of the birds chirping. The door opened, Akeno came in with a tray of food. "Oh, hey Akeno-chan. You didn't need to get me lunch..." Sasuke scratched his head, but Akeno shook her head. "It's no problem, I feel like I should pay you back for what did when we fought that girl." Akeno's eyes got tense, but then she returned to her mature smile. "Sheesh, for a thirteen year old, you act like a onee-sama..." Sasuke teased Akeno, who got smiled. "And for someone who's thirteen, you have an awful lot of Familiars, how many do you have in all?"

"Uhh, about 33."

"I see... impressive."

"Actually, I have to take them out for a little, they don't like being cooped up, ossan and Venelana-san said they didn't mind, they've actually wanted to see what I've gotten by far." Sasuke began to eat the food that Akeno gave him. "Mm! Thif if verlly guuf!" Sasuke said while stuffing his face, making Akeno giggled.

**Outside, 2:20PM**

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Sasuke slammed the ground, a colossal amount of smoke towered around the large plot of land, larger then Sasuke's flamethrower attack itself, in fact. Not even 5% of it was as big as the smoke, out came out just as Sasuke said, 33 pokemon, but they were all equally as strong as a low level Dragon, except for a few...

* * *

Well, I'm done with this chapter, I'm going to put a long ass list of the Familiars he has, all based on Pokemon and other shit, next chapter should be out a little later, I have retreat so.

List

1. Arcanine (Windie): Found injured in a prairie in Italy.

2. Blastoise (Kamex): Found him as a Wartortle in Greek seashores.

3/4. Nidoking/Nidoqueen (English Names): Made a pact with them when their parents died.

5. Gengar (Genga): Offered a home when Gengar was pranking him at an abandoned Shrine near Uijeongbu, Korea.

6. Rhyperior: Calmed it down when it was on a rampage far in the caves of Mount Subachi.

7. Jolteon (Sanda): Sasuke's first familiar, and my favorite.

8. Snorlax (Kabigon): Resolved trouble in the city of Auros, Underworld where it would keep eating food and the military couldn't stop it.

9. Feraligatr (Ordile): Made a pact in the Familair Realm.

10. Houndoom (Hellgar): Given to as a gift from the Maou Ajuka Beelzebub as a reward for good service.

11. Aggron (Bossgodora): One of the worst cases in Sasuke's life, it was wreaking havoc on a town in Pakistan, took three days to calm down.

12. Milotic (Milokaross): Protected it from Devil gunfire, convincing that it wasn't a bad Familiar, eventually forming a very close bond.

13/14/15. Hoenn Legendary Trio: He doesn't particularly own them, but under his control since he is now a Knight of Tohka.

16/17/18. Sinnoh Starting Trio: Saved them when they were in their first form from a forest fire.

19. Garchomp (Gaburias): Gift from Asmodeous.

20. Toxicroak (Dokurog): Caught in Familiar Realm

21. Gliscor (Glion): Injured in the caves of a mountain in Greece.

22. Braviary (Warrgle): Found in the plains of Arizona near a Longhouse.

23. Krookodile (Waruvial): Found in the swamps in Vietnam.

24. Luxray (Rentorar): Caught in the Realm

25. Giratina: Given by Sirzechs Lucifer as a Service Reward.

26. Darkrai: Given by Sirzechs Lucifer as a present for his twelfth birthday.

27. Pichu: Given by Serafall Leviathan because she said Sasuke is adorable.

Rest are Unknown c:, hopefully you don't find this kind of concept gay, but eitherway I like mixing fanfictions up. And I mean a lot.


End file.
